Harper
by friendslover99
Summary: Drabbles of Andre and Rhonda's daughter and how she grows up in the Lyon family. AU-Rhonda's baby survives the fall and it's a girl.
**A/N: Before you read this, I'm going to let you know that this was made last February, and this is my first Empire fic. Also, as said in the AU, this is if Rhonda's baby survived the fall and the baby was a girl. I do not own Empire, But I do own Harper.**

Little girls ran around the Lyon mansion that was decorated in a Disney Princess theme. It was Harper's sixth birthday at the house. It was filled with children, well-known friends of the Lyons, and including the pastor from the church Andre, Rhonda, and Harper attend. When Cookie, Jamal, and Hakeem arrived, Harper left her circle of friends and rushed towards her grandmother and uncles. "Hey, there's the birthday girl!" Cookie said as she hugged Harper. "Is Grandpa coming?" Harper asked. Before Cookie was going to reply, Lucious showed walked into the mansion. "Am I interrupting something?" Lucious asked. "Pop, I thought you weren't coming" said Andre. "Like I was going to miss my granddaughter's sixth birthday" he said. "Hi, Grandpa. Did you get me anything?" Harper asked her grandfather.

"Harper, you know you can't open your presents until later" Andre told her.

"No, she can open it now" Lucious handed her the black bag he was holding, "It's actually something very special I wanted to give to you"

Harper took out a acoustic guitar out of the bag. "It's a guitar" she said.

"Right. You see, when I was a kid, I started living on the streets and that was where I started getting into music and that was when I kept this".

"Music's in your blood, Harper" he continued,"It's important that you use it"

"Thank you, Grandpa" Harper smiled.

* * *

Soon after she opened her presents and had the birthday cake, the party was over and the guests, including the children left. It was just the Lyon family in the mansion, continuing to celebrate the youngest Lyon's birthday quietly. Everyone sat in the living room, including Harper who sat on her father's lap. "Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you and Mommy always say I'm a miracle?''

Everyone hesitated. Andre looked at Rhonda. They knew it would be hard to explain to their six-year-old about her premature birth. Rhonda's incident and Harper's birth was one of the most terrifying moments the two parents decided to explain it the best way possible. "Sweetie'' Andre said, "the reason why we say you're a miracle because when Mommy was pregnant with you, something bad happened to her that we thought..we thought we lost you"

"Did Mommy get hurt?" Harper asked. She hated picturing her mother in pain.

"Yes, sweetie. Mommy got hurt really bad" added Rhonda.

"How did you get hurt, Mommy?" she asked.

"I fell down the stairs" Rhonda told her. She started to remember the day clearly.

* * *

 **Rhonda's POV**

 _I was already asleep while Andre was with the family, helping with the issues that was going on with the company. I couldn't stop thinking about this baby as she sleeps in my womb. I'm only 5 months pregnant and me and Andre are already excited for this baby. I would mostly rub my belly and softly sing "Hush Little Baby" to her before going to bed._

 _RING!RING!RING!_

 _I hear the alarm go off. I swear that goddamn alarm could not stop shutting off on its own. After I turned off the alarm, I looked downstairs to see if someone broke in. Perhaps they did. Then, I felt what felt like hands force me down the stairs. I phone flew out of my right hand as I violently tumble down the stairs. My head hit against the railing before I fell to the floor._

 _Then, I blacked out._

 _I didn't remember how long I've been unconscious, But once I woke up, I felt a wave of pain go through my body. It hurt too much to reach for my phone to call 911. It was mostly in my stomach. Oh, god, the baby!_

 **Andre's POV**

 _It's been the 3rd time I had called Rhonda already. I was calling her to tell her about the nominations for The American Music Awards. It wasn't at all good news considering that Hakeem betrayed Dad by voting off as CEO and that he is now in competition with Jamaal as they are both nominees for Best Song. My phone started vibrating. I was expecting it to be Rhonda, But it was the security system. I immediately answered it without hesitation._

 _"Is this Andre Lyon?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Your wife was found on the floor and she is badly injured. The ambulance is taking her to the hospital right now"_

 _My heart stopped. Everything stopped for me. Knowing that my wife has been severely injured means that it could effect the baby. I couldn't think about that right now, I had to get to the hospital. "Dre, is everything okay?" Mom asked me. I snapped back to reality and turned to her. "Rhonda's badly hurt" I said with my voice shaking, " We have to get to the hospital right now"._

 _After a drive to the hospital, we checked with the receptionist and waited in the waiting room. I sat there, looking down at the floor, praying long and hard in my head. I didn't think of anything else, But my wife and my child. I prayed for God to please watch over Rhonda and the baby. To not take away the two rays of hope in my life._

 _5 minutes later, the doctor walked towards us. "Rhonda is fine, But she has a lot of cuts and bruises" he said, "However, we almost lost the baby. We had to do a C-section and the baby has low temperature, so put her in an incubator in the nursery room"._

 _"I'll tell you" said the doctor, "She's a fighter"_

 _I looked through the window of the nursery room. My daughter laid there in an incubator hooked chords and a breathing tube. Her small and fragile body just laid there, sleeping peacefully._

 **Rhonda's POV**

 _I woke up in a hospital room with the lights almost shining in my eyes. I had a bandage around my head and I felt a little less pain then I did when I fell. I turned to my left and I saw Andre sitting here at my side. "Hey" Andre said as he looked at me, "Are you feeling ok?"._

 _"Yeah" I nodded, "Is the baby ok?"_

 _"Yeah, But the baby's premature and has a low temperature so they put her in the nursery"_

* * *

 _I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry" I said, "This is my fault"_

 _"Don't say that, ok, it's not your fault" Andre held my hand._

 _"I don't even know how this happened. That stupid alarm just went off and the next thing, I'm at the bottom of the stairs" I almost raised my voice, "I almost killed our baby, Dre."_

 _I could tell how upset Andre was with the incident._

 _"Look, what matters is that God answered our prayers and that we have a beautiful little girl"_

 _Tears welled up in my eyes, knowing my daughter is alive. "I want to see her" I said to him. I've waited a long time to see my child and I desperately need to meet her. It wasn't until later that the nurse told us that the baby's temperature was normal enough for us to visit her. When they brought her in the room, the nurse placed the baby in my hands. She was so small and so fragile in my hands, But she was perfect. "Hi" I cooed quietly to her, "Mommy's so sorry for what happened"._

 _Andre sat next to me as he looked at our baby daughter. "What do you think about naming her?" he asked me. I studied her hard to figure out which name suits her. "Harper" I said, "Harper Kristina Lyon"_

* * *

"Is that why I'm a miracle?" Harper asked, resting her head on her father's chest while listening to the story. "Yeah" Rhonda replied, "God answered our prayers for him to heal you and he did". "You were always a gift from God to us, Harper" Andre said to her. Harper smiled and hugged her father.

 **A/N: I hope this wasn't as bad as hoped. PLEASE NO MEAN OR RUDE COMMENTS! Review this and tell me what you think. I do appreciate if you guys tell me what I need to work on to make these drabbles better.**


End file.
